


Madam CEO

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [20]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> One day in the life of Felicity Megan Smoak, CEO of Palmer Tech and vigilante.<br/>-<br/><b>Written For All Things Fandom Land Challenge 46 A Day In The Life </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Madam CEO

**Title:** Madam CEO

 **Fandom:** Arrow

 **Rating:** PG

 **Word Count:** 3199  

 **Summary:** One day in the life of Felicity Megan Smoak, CEO of Palmer Tech and vigilante.

**Written For All Things Fandom Land Challenge 46 A Day In The Life**

 

Felicity groaned as the alarm on her phone went off. She was warm and Oliver was wrapped around her. She didn’t want to move for anything. She didn’t but Oliver did.

Oliver turned off the alarm as he handed her the phone and got out of bed. “Wake up sleepy head. You have a big day of bossing people ahead of you.”

“No! I want you to come back.” Felicity made grabby hands in Oliver’s direction. She heard him chuckle as he went downstairs.

Felicity sighed and threw the covers back and groaned at the cold air hitting her bare legs. She wrapped her arms around her middle as she headed to the bathroom for a shower

Twenty minutes of hot water later, Felicity emerged and got dressed for work. She chose a dress and a pair of shoes before she went to dry her hair and put on her makeup.

Oliver stuck his head in and smiled. “Who wants coffee?”

“Give me!” Felicity dropped her hair brush and reached out for the steaming cup of coffee he was holding. She breathed in the smell and sighed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Oliver leaned against the doorframe still dressed only in his boxers.

“Oh! I was talking to the coffee but I love you too.” Felicity gave him a long devouring look. “I’m hungry.”

“I have some cinnamon rolls in the oven and I’ll get the eggs going.” Oliver grinned and left for the kitchen.

“I wanted you but eggs are good too.” Felicity took a long sip of coffee. “I can’t believe he just thought I wanted food. Did he not pay attention to the ‘I want you naked’ look I gave him?”

Felicity put her coffee cup down and finished getting ready.

When she came down stairs, there was a pink lunch bag on the counter and a plate of eggs sitting next to it. The cinnamon rolls that she had been promised were sitting in a plate waiting for her. There were three already missing.

She sat down and started to eat. Oliver refilled her coffee cup.

“I put two of the cinnamon rolls in your bag for a snack. I know how you get hungry in the afternoons.” Oliver grinned. “They came out nicely. I already had one.” 

“So I see.” Felicity selected a cinnamon roll and took a bite. It was all warm and gooey. “Mmmm.”

“Wait you have …” Oliver wiped some icing from her lip with his finger. He licked the icing off of his finger. “There! I got it.”

The alarm on Felicity’s watch went off before she could kiss him. Felicity looked at her watch and sighed. “I better go.”

“I made you lunch. Have Gerry put it in the fridge when you get there. It’s chicken salad.” Oliver handed her the pink bag as she headed for the door. “Have a great day, hon.”

“Thank you!” Felicity gave him a quick kiss and headed down to wait for the car. She stepped out of the building just as Dig drove up.

“Good morning Ms. Smoak. I see that Mr. Queen packed you a lunch as usual.” Dig gave her an amused smirk as she settled in the back seat.

“No teasing him! I like his lunches.” Felicity raised an eyebrow at Dig. “Promise me, John.”

“I promise.” Dig glanced up at her in the rear view mirror. “I just can’t figure out where or when he learned to cook.”

“I don’t care. I suck at it, so I’m glad to let him do it.” Felicity shook her head and shrugged. “How’s the arm?”

“Hurts a little but I’ll heal.” Dig flexed his left arm. “It was just a flesh wound. Lyla changed the bandage this morning.”

“Every wound is a flesh wound.” Felicity corrected him. “Did she get mad?”

“Yeah but she always does when I’ve been shot.” Dig chuckled. “What time am I picking you up tonight?”

“Six. I have to go through alerts before we get started for the night.” Felicity checked her lipstick in the rearview mirror.

“Got it.” Dig pulled up to the curb in front of the building. He stepped out and opened Felicity’s door. “Have a good day, Ms. Smoak.”

“Thank you, Mr. Diggle.” Felicity winked and headed inside.

She walked through the lobby and headed for the executive elevator. She had just pushed the button when she heard someone call out to her. She turned to see Curtis running up to her.

“Ms. Smoak, I wanted to see you. Will you come by the lab today? I want to show you something that I have been working on.” Curtis was obviously excited about something.

“I’ll be there after my meeting with accounting.” Felicity stepped into the elevator and waved to Curtis as the door closed.                 

“Gerry, put this in the fridge for me and where is the file for the meeting with accounting?” Felicity said as she walked up to her assistant’s desk and put the pink bag down.

“You know, you have lunch with some investors today.” Gerry looked at the lunch bag in her hand.

“Frack!” Felicity was annoyed that she had forgotten about the lunch meeting. She had been looking forward to Oliver’s chicken salad.  “Just put it in the fridge. I never eat much during those meetings so I’ll just have it for a snack in the afternoon.”

Gerry grinned and took the bag from her. “Do I smell cinnamon rolls?”

“Oliver made them for breakfast.” Felicity grinned. “He put two in there. Have one.”

“All I had was a pop tart and you get cinnamon rolls.” Gerry looked in the bag then looked up at Felicity. “Can I borrow your boyfriend for a week? I just want him to cook for me. I swear!”

“I don’t know. He cooks in his underwear.” Felicity winked and then she walked into her office.        

Gerry stared after her. He opened his mouth to say something then just shook his head. He took a cinnamon roll out of the bag and put it on his desk before heading to the break room to put Felicity’s lunch away.

After reading the file, Felicity took a moment to gather her thoughts before waving the accounting team into her office.

The accounting team gave their report for the first twenty minutes then Felicity told them what she thought of their report. They weren’t pleased. Felicity concluded the meeting by giving them the task of revoking all executive bonuses and perks until the company was in the black again. When she was done, she pointed to the door and told them to go get busy.

Gerry sat at his desk and watched with a big grin on his face as the accounting team walked out looking like someone had just taken their favorite toy.

When they got on the elevator Gerry gave Felicity the thumbs up.

Felicity giggled in her chair. Sometimes it was fun to be the boss.

Gerry had just stood up and was coming into Felicity’s office when there was an explosion somewhere in the building.

Felicity shot up from her chair and went to the door. “Where did that come from?”

“It sounded like it came from the applications lab.” Gerry hurried to answer the phone that had just started ringing. He listened for a moment then looked at Felicity. “The building manager wants you to come down to the applications lab.”

Felicity rushed to the elevator and headed down to the applications lab. When she got off the elevator, a medic was giving Curtis oxygen.       

Felicity looked through the open door into the lab and didn’t see much damage. She gave Curtis her best boss glare. “Mr. Holt! What did you do?”

“I guess, I overestimated the sensory output on the …” Curtis started to explain.

“Mr. Holt!” Felicity started using her loud voice. “I want to see all your notes as soon as you are feeling better. We will go over safety protocols one more time as well to make sure you don’t blow anything up ever again!”

Curtis hung his head. “I’m sorry Ms. Smoak. I’ll stay late to clean it up.”

“You bet you will. Now meet me in my office when you have gathered your notes and you can breathe.” Felicity turned on her heels and walked back to the elevator. Her heel clicked sharply on the floor as she walked.

Curtis winced. He had just received Felicity’s loud voice and the sharp heel click. He was in deep trouble. He started to think of what he was going to tell his husband when he came home unemployed. 

Felicity was waiting in her office when Curtis came up. Gerry gave Curtis a sympathetic look when he hesitated at the door of Felicity’s office.

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself?” Felicity gave him the boss glare. She didn’t even offer him a seat.

“I should have been more careful and taken the experiment to one of the offsite testing facilities. It will never happen again.” Curtis shifted on his feet. “Please don’t fire me.”

“I can’t fire you. You’re the only one around here that doesn’t get on my nerves.” Felicity held out her hand for his notes. “Well, you and Gerry.”

Curtis frowned at her and handed over the file with all his notes.

“Go clean up the lab and I will come down later to talk to you.” Felicity waved him away.

“Yes ma’am.” Curtis nodded and hurried out before she changed her mind and fired him.

Gerry brought her a cup of coffee. “Your lunch meeting is in twenty minutes. Should I call the car?”

“No. I need to walk off this angry mood. I need to be calm for lunch with the investors.” Felicity took a big sip of the coffee and sighed. “I can’t believe that he nearly blew himself up.”

“He’s trying to prove himself to you.” Gerry lingered at her desk. “Are you going to fire him?”

“No.” Felicity took one more sip from the coffee cup and handed it back to Gerry. “I better get going. How do I look?”

“Fab as always.” Gerry grinned and took the cup. He headed out of the office.

Felicity picked up a file from her desk and her work bag and walked to the elevator. She had just enough time to walk to the restaurant three blocks away and be there before the meeting.

Felicity thought longingly of the chicken salad that Oliver had made as she stepped into the elevator. What she wouldn’t do to sit at her desk and not have to sit in an overprice restaurant and try to convince people to part with their money.

She arrived at the restaurant only to find the investors were even earlier than she was. She put her corporate smile on her face and went to work on them.

At the end of the meal, Felicity was pleasantly surprised that they agreed to fund one of the newest projects the company was working on. She walked back to the office with a sense of accomplishment and a better mood than the one she had when she left.

Gerry could tell by the smile on her face as she got off the elevator that the meeting had gone well. He brought in another cup of coffee and a stack of papers for her to sign. “Good lunch?”

“The food was terrible but we got the money we needed.” Felicity took the coffee cup from Gerry and breathed in the scent. She looked at the stack of papers Gerry was holding. “Is that everything that I have to sign?”

“Yes. You have another meeting in about an hour and a half.” Gerry put the papers down and started back to his desk then remembered something. “The building manager wants to speak to you about the incident this morning. I told him to come after your meeting with the development team.”

“Have Curtis attend that meeting.” Felicity started on the stack of papers that Gwrry had just put in front of her. “Gerry, bring me my lunch bag. I couldn’t eat anything at the restaurant. The food tasted like my mother made it.”

Gerry looked confused. “Aren’t all mothers supposed to be  good cooks?”

“Not mine!” Felicity sat down at her desk. “I must have got my inability to cook from her.”

“It’s a good thing for you that Mr. Queen can cook.” Gerry went to get her lunch bag then he had to call Curtis for the meeting with the building manager.

Felicity read through the stack of papers and signed each one. She learned her lesson about signing things that she didn’t read when Ray gave her the company.

Felicity read through the files for the next meeting while she ate Oliver’s chicken salad. She hadn’t even noticed what time it was until Gerry knocked on the door. She could see the head of development and his team standing in the hallway, impatiently.  

“Ms. Smoak, they’re here.” Gerry smiled.

“Um. Send them in and bring some coffee.” Felicity quickly put the empty container back in her pink lunch bag. She popped the last bite of the cinnamon roll in her mouth and threw the pink paper napkin in the trash.

“Got it.” Gerry waved the man in and went for coffee.

Felicity sat for forty-five minutes with the head of the department telling her that they wouldn’t have new tech ready for the upcoming holiday season. He did present her with a list of what they have already released and how it could be marketed as the perfect gift.

Felicity nodded and took the list. She smiled and sent the team on their way. When he was out of sight, Felicity threw the paper on her desk and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“Ms. Smoak, your assistant said to come right in.” Curtis looked nervous. He could tell by the look on Felicity’s face that she wasn’t having a very good day.

“Sit down Curtis. The building manager will be here in a moment.” Felicity waved at the chair across from her desk. “How much damage did you do this morning?”

“It’s mostly just broken glass. The monitor next to where I was working was destroyed. There wasn’t any damage to the floor or ceiling … besides scorch marks.” Curtis saw the look on her face. “Nothing caught on fire … for long.”  

“I see.” Felicity sighed. You know the last time there was an explosion in this building it was because Mr. Palmer was being reckless. You’re not reckless. Are you, Curtis?”

“Um. No?” Curtis winced.

That answer received a glare from Felicity.

The building manager walked into Felicity’s office. He saw Curtis sitting there and frowned. “Ms. Smoak, I thought we would be alone for this conversation.”

“Sit down. We need to go over safety protocols and lab procedures. I will also want estimations on the damage from both of you in writing.” Felicity sat up in her chair and waited for them to start talking.

They both started talking at once. Felicity held up her hand then pointed to the building manager. “You start.”

It was just before six when Felicity looked up and saw Dig talking to Gerry at his desk. She held up her hand to cut off the conversation.

“I think we are done here. I will look forward to your reports on my desk first thing in the morning.” Felicity stood up.

The building manager made a hasty exit.

“Have you had a chance to go over my data?” Curtis asked.

“No. I will do it tonight.” Felicity looked over at the file on her desk. “I have dinner plans with Mr. Queen.”  

Curtis nodded he stood and turned to leave. He looked back at Felicity. “Who is that?”

“That’s john Diggle. He’s my driver and bodyguard.” Felicity smiled. “Stop drooling, Curtis. He’s married and he has a baby daughter.”

“Got it.” Curtis wrinkled his nose. “How is it that you have all the hot guys around you?”

Felicity shrugged. She smiled as Dig walked into her office. “I’m just about to get ready. John Diggle, this is Curtis Holt. He is a tech designer.”

“Hello.” Dig held out his hand to Curtis.

Curtis shook it and then felt up his arm. “Damn! You really work out, don’t you?”

“It’s my job.” Dig looked at Felicity with an amused look on his face. “Ms. Smoak, we can leave as soon as you are ready.”

“I just need to grab my work bag and my lunch bag. Felicity picked them up as she named them. She put the file of Curtis’ notes in her work bag. “All ready. I will see you tomorrow.”    

Curtis nodded. “Have a nice evening, Ms. Smoak.”

“That remains to be seen.” Felicity waved as she walked out of her office with Dig on her heels.

When they got to the elevator, Felicity leaned over and whispered. “Curtis thinks you’re hot.”

“I’ll be sure to not tell that to Lyla he said that.” Dig laughed.

Felicity giggled as they got on the elevator.

They went out front to the waiting car and Dig drove them to the new lair. He parked in the alley just outside the door. He looked around to see if they were being watched as Felicity punched in the code and opened the door.

Oliver was already waiting for them. He was hanging from the salmon ladder when they came in. He jumped down and picked up a towel as Felicity walked in.

“Before you ask how my day was, let me tell you.” Felicity walked over to the computer and logged in. “I had meetings that ended with me almost using my loud voice. Oh then Curtis blew up the lab. Nobody was hurt but there are scorch marks.”

Oliver went over and kissed her on the cheek. “Sorry that you had such a bad day.”

“The only bright spots were your chicken salad and the investors giving me money for one of the new projects.” Felicity relaxed as Oliver rubbed her shoulders. “Gerry wants you to cook for him for a week but I told him you cook in your underwear. That didn’t seem to be a deterrent. I think Curtis has gotten over you. Now he has a crush on Dig.”     

Oliver laughed. “Better not tell Lyla.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Dig threw his jacket over a chair.

Felicity snorted. “I need to check alerts and there is an update I want to do before we fight crime.”

“You better get to it. I have a feeling that it’s going to be a busy night.” Oliver leaned down and whispered in her ear. “There’s a full moon tonight.”

Felicity sighed dramatically. “That explains everything!”

Oliver was right. It seemed like the calls were nonstop until nearly four in the morning.

When Oliver and Felicity finally left, they went directly to bed as soon as they get home.

Felicity snuggled into his arms and fell asleep only to have the alarm on her phone wake her up to start her new day.   


End file.
